The Search
by Ashi Altair
Summary: How do you spell summer?
1. Chapter 1

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack! lol

For those who know me, well, I'm back. I don't know if it's for good since I'm very random. :P

Anyways, I just wanted to write something because I have to practice writing or else... it's gonna go bye bye T-T

I don't know if you've read my previous fic, NAKAMA.. 'coz I'm planning to make this its continuation. What do you think? ;)

**

* * *

Chapter One: Summer**

SUMMER. S is for stupidity. U is for unlimited time. M is for making Ichigo suffer. Another M is for making Ichigo irritated. E is for erotic ideas care of Isshin. And, R is for, well… Rukia. Another way of spelling it? CHAOS.

For a teenager, summer is supposed to be fun. Alone time. Silence. Music. Shakespeare. But for Kurosaki Ichigo, it is spelled differently. Ever since that small witch came to their house—inside his closet, to be exact, nothing seemed to be normal (but, of course, we spell normal differently when it comes to the Kurosaki family).

Goodbye, alone time. Goodbye, silence. Goodbye, music. Goodbye, Shakespeare…

"Hellooooo, Kurosaki-kun!" That sing-song voice; the one Ichigo despises the most, resonated through their empty house. Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu went out for a short trip to the mountains to 'enjoy nature'. They would be gone for three days to 'appreciate what Kami-sama has given them'. At least, that was what Ichigo's perverted father said. But Ichigo is well-aware of his father's filthy intentions.

He stirred. "What?"

Back to the witch's normal voice. "What's with you? I greeted you happily first thing in the morning and this is what I get?" She raised her eyebrow to emphasize her irritation with the strawberry's behavior.

"There's nothing to be happy about," he said.

"Of course, there is!"

"What?" He opened his eyes to look at the small creature standing on his bed. _Shit_, he almost shouted. He pursed his lips and pretended not to care about the implications of Rukia's position. Right now, he's very thankful that Isshin went away—he wouldn't be able to see and record this on… Ichigo suddenly sat up and looked around his room: from his study table, guitar, closet, door, to the wall, window, and to Rukia. Hopefully, Isshin hasn't discovered the technology on hidden cameras and bugs. He looked back to where Rukia was supposed to be standing.

"Oi, midget, where are you?" he called. "Have you shrunk again?"

"Stupid Strawberry," she growled. "I fell down, you idiot." She stood up and brushed off the imaginary dirt on her dress. "And I don't shrink; your brain does."

"Oh, you fell down," he repeated. He certainly didn't notice her fall. Maybe he was too preoccupied with searching for his father's bugs. He shrugged. "Why are you so early anyways?" He tried to divert Rukia's attention from her burbling irritation, which would usually turn out into anger and bad mood.

Sorry, Ichigo. But, Rukia isn't easily sidetracked with lame ways; she folded her arms on her chest.

"What now?" Ichigo asked. He started fixing his bed—avoiding Rukia's gaze.

"You forgot to say something," she said.

Ichigo stared at her. Does he have to say something to her? Like what? "Uhh… Good morning?" he greeted/asked.

"Good… Morrrning?" Rukia repeated, saying the letter 'r' for too long. She unfolded her arms and started stomping towards Ichigo—the intention to kill, evident.

Ichigo didn't bother to look at her, thinking that she would just throw him a random book. _It's okay_, he thought._ Hardbound Shakespeare is hidden anyways so she can't throw them at me._ But when he turned around, expecting to thwart the book with his hand, what greeted him were Rukia's hands, trying to pull his hair from his scalp. "Hey!" he half-shouted. "Stop it!" He took Rukia's hands and tried to push her out of his room but despite the small physique, a huge amount of strength lingers inside.

And so began the grapple of the season.

No one seemed to get tired. Nobody wanted to lose… until Ichigo accidentally stepped on a small carton wrapped with frilly ribbons. His foot slipped and he lost his focus on the struggle. _Old man,_ he thought. Rukia, grasping Ichigo's hands, followed suit and started losing her balance too. "You clumsy, bastard," she muttered, and then, finally let herself fall down, using Ichigo's torso as her cushion.

"Ouch!" Ichigo shouted.

And his door suddenly slammed open. There was no time to react. The two looked at the direction of the noise, panting and sweating because of the heat and exhaustion. Uryuu, Inoue, Chad, and Renji were standing at the door, thrown by something they don't know. Out of the blue, Uryuu covered Inoue's eyes and whispered a short sorry, while Chad turned around and cleared his throat. Renji turned as red as his hair and spewed nonsense while Ichigo and Rukia were untangling themselves from each others' arms. He saw the frilly box near Ichigo's foot and curiously took it, bearing in mind that he must think straight and not think of… things. But, what was inside finally made Renji give in to temptation and shout, "Damn you, freakin' orange head! I'LL MAKE SURE THIS REACHES KUCHIKI-TAICHO!"

… Hello and welcome, summer!

* * *

Tadaima. :)

Click that review button and tell me what you think ;) Have I lost it? Jk.

See you next chapter. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: His Friends**

"That's why I'm telling you I don't know anything about it!" our dandelion shouted while pointing at the 'abused' Rukia. "It's her fault!"

Instead of shouting back, Rukia looks at Renji with teary eyes and said nothing. This made the pineapple head angrier.

"You don't know anything about it? Don't give me that shit!" Renji shouted. "I trusted you, Ichigo! But what did you do? You ruined it!"

Ichigo sighed and shook his head. "This is pointless."

Renji clutched his shirt and shook his fist at him. "Don't you dare say that it's pointless because it's NOT!"

"Hey, if you like that midget, it's okay," he said. "I don't have anything against that."

Rukia stood up and started moving towards Ichigo when Renji punched him in the face. Uryuu stopped Inoue from nearing them, and Chad stood between the two. And because Renji already gave Ichigo what he deserved, Rukia just stood beside the Red Pineapple and placed her hands on her waist.

"Oi, what's that for?" Ichigo stood and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I didn't do anything!"

Renji was supposed to punch him again, but Rukia stopped him from doing so. "Renji, that's enough," she said. "Ichigo got what he deserved. Let's leave it at that."

With that, Renji loosened up a bit and flexed his muscles for relief. Chad went beside Ichigo and motioned Renji to please leave the room to avoid further damages. Renji nodded, and so did Uryuu and Inoue. One by one, they left Ichigo's room with upset auras with them. Rukia was left with Ichigo, who was, at that time, fixing his bed and dabbing the scratch on his mouth with a wet towel.

"Happy now?" he said. "You just ruined my day."

"Sorry," she said. "But, I had to do it."

Ichigo looked confused. Rukia doesn't seem to be happy with what happened. He decided not to press the point. He doesn't want seeing Rukia frown.

"What's done's done," he said. "Let's just forget it. It doesn't seem to be important anyways; just Renji acting out of his whims."

Rukia sighed. "You don't know how angry he is."

Ichigo looked at her. "Then, why didn't you tell him it wasn't my fault?"

Rukia didn't answer. Instead, she said, "I think I have to go."

"Why?" Ichigo immediately asked. There was no need to do that, right? "I'll talk to Renji and apologize if you're thinking about him. It'll not reach your brother. Don't worry."

"Don't worry…" She sighed and opened the window in the room. "It's not that Renji is demanding me to go back to Soul Society. It's not about nii-sama finding out…" She jumped out of the window without looking back. "Bye."

Ichigo watched as Rukia run down the street, not even looking back at him. _Is that it?_ He thought. _That's all it takes for her to run away?_ Ichigo sighed and slumped back to his bed.

Rukia reached the end of the street and turned to a small alleyway, where Renji and company were waiting, looking worried but the emotion doesn't seem to touch them.

"Is it really okay, Kuchiki-san?" Uryuu asked.

"I'm worried," Inoue said. "Kurosaki-kun might take it seriously."

"Don't worry, Inoue," she said. "It won't kill Ichigo." She took out her phone and dialed a number. The other end rang for three times until the call was answered. "This is Kuchiki Rukia," she said. She nodded every time the other line would say something. It was like the person was giving her instructions. "Yes, thank you. See you then."' Then, she hung up. Everyone was looking at her expectantly. "His father said that it would be perfectly fine." Rukia grinned.

Uryuu groaned while Chad sighed. Inoue looked a little bit worried and Renji… looked apologetic.

"Make sure you take me out of that mess, Rukia," Renji said.

"Don't worry," she said with a thumb up, confident with what Isshin is telling her what to do."You're out of this." And to the others: "Well done, guys. Just like what I expected. I think that's all for today. I'll just call Urahara if I need your help again." She waved them goodbye.

"I'd have to apologize to Ichigo tonight while he's sleeping," Renji murmured.

Interesting summer vacation, indeed.

* * *

REVIEW PLEAAAAAAAASEEEEEEEEEEEE xD


End file.
